


Vain

by shewhoshallwrite



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoshallwrite/pseuds/shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Prompt: Drabble about Adam's thoughts/inner monologue when the Enchantress arrives?





	Vain

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @nogoodnessimproveme for more :D (And to send in requests. I love requests)

Adam scowled at the woman kneeling before him. His first thought was who had let her in, who would have to face the brunt of his wrath later for allowing this…. Creature to interrupt his party.

His second thought was the audacity to had to even ask for his help. Was she mad? If she were of sound mind she would have slinked to the servant’s quarters and prayed on the kindness of Mrs. Potts. But clearly, she was not of sound mind for addressing the Prince directly.

And then she had offered the rose, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Clearly this woman was insane, needed to be locked away somewhere. He humored her, taking the rose. Adam examined the flower, twirling it between his fingers as the woman remained kneeling before him.

He softly tutted as he tossed the rose back to her. The Prince gestured for someone to escort this woman out. She was wasting his time, and he was not amused by her antics. It was only once he turned his back and the room was brightly illuminated did some small corner of his mind begin to scream at him.

Wherever the hag had been she was no more. Rather, the Prince turned to find himself facing some unearthly creature, glimmering in her own light as she looked down on him. The part of his brain that had begun screaming at him only moments before was now screaming run, run, run. But the man was vain and stupid, and found himself somewhat enraptured by the beauty of whoever this was before him.

He regretted his poor decision once she had begun to chide him, and told him that he would be punished for his cruelty. It was only once he was on his knees, pleading before his clothes tore and his skin stretched did he regret ignoring the little voice that had told him to flee with all the others.


End file.
